


day 10: it scares me so deep (these feelings i keep)

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [10]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Youtube AU, Youtuber Ryan, Youtuber Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: and in one day, perhaps a life changes.





	day 10: it scares me so deep (these feelings i keep)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day ten of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day ten is flustered! Hope you enjoy!

Playlist Live! Shane has never been before and he’s incredibly excited, though he’s trying to play it cool. His channel is mostly history with a smattering of personal stuff and debates with his friends sprinkled in, so he knows most of his demographic is at work instead of coming to something like Playlist Live, but he’s still astoundingly built up about it. He’s so happy to be here, with a lot of other content creators, and he’d never say, but there is one person he wants to meet. The other guy runs a channel on mysteries and paranormal events, and he’s so funny and Shane just loves his channel, UnsolvedBergara. He’s a scaredy cat, but Shane likes that too; it’s kinda cute. The guy, Ryan Bergara is his actual name, is assigned to the same panel as him later, but he wants to meet him before then - he wouldn’t wanna totally blow it at the panel itself. 

He has to be casual about this, though. He has a booth and some merch, so he’s not a fan, but a content creator himself that has a reputation to upkeep here as much as Ryan does. He’s absolutely calm and collected, even when there’s a guy with dark hair approaching his booth with his head down that looks like it could be UnsolvedBergara. When the guy looks up, it’s with a shy smile and bright eyes, and it’s definitely Ryan Bergara and Shane can hardly  _ think, _ let alone speak. He’s all hard lines in the face with soft eyes, high cheekbones and a wide mouth, even hotter in person. Shane has to swallow and collect himself off of the floor before he can speak. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Shane,” he says, elegant and eloquent and now having the entirety of  _ Right Hand Man  _ from Hamilton stuck in his head. He holds out a hand to shake belatedly, watching as a blush seems to fill out UnsolvedBergara’s face. He’s very attractive,  _ fuck, _ like he fits all of the stereotypes of Shane’s type in men; there was no way to know how tall Ryan was before this, but he’s almost small (though everyone is at least a little small to Shane). Ryan shakes his hand and Shane feels it all the way up his arm, darkening with a blush of his own to match the one still marking Ryan’s face. They shake hands for maybe a second too long before they seem to simultaneously realise, pulling away at once. There’s a moment of mutual staring before ryan seems to remember his manners. 

“Ryan. I’m… Ryan. UnsolvedBergara. Yeah,” Ryan introduces, still not having looked away from Shane’s face for even a moment. It’s overwhelming and Shane feels…  _ flustered  _ for the first real time in his adult life, maybe for the first time since he asked a girl to his first prom. Ryan still hasn’t stopped looking at him and Shane can’t pull his eyes away, can’t look at anything or anyone but Ryan fucking Bergara in the flesh. It isn’t until a girl of about seventeen walks up to his stall that he finds himself able to look at something,  _ anything, _ else, grinning at her and introducing himself and giving her a hug and selling her a piece of merch in quick succession. Ryan still hasn’t left. Shane has to imagine that Ryan’s own space doesn’t open for a few hours, because he can’t imagine him sticking around otherwise. 

“Do you want to maybe… hang out sometime?” Shane asks after the girl walks away with a grin and a t-shirt, the words falling out of his mouth before he can even think to hold them back. He knows he and Ryan live in relatively similar areas, even if he doesn’t know where the other man lives exactly (because they’re Youtubers, and giving out entire addresses would be the  _ worst  _ idea know to man). Ryan’s eyes go wide with surprise before a tentative smile breaks out across his face, and he goes from very attractive to  _ beautiful  _ and  _ adorable  _ and other adjectives that mean Shane already cares more than he should. 

“Sure,” Ryan replies simply before reaching into his back pocket, digging out an iPhone and unlocking it before passing it to Shane. “Put in your number, yeah? We can plan something,” he says, his face just a shade of closed off, like he’s expecting Shane to take it all back. Shane puts his number into Ryan’s calling app and calls himself, making it immediately obvious that he’s giving Ryan a real number. The relief that comes onto Ryan’s face makes Shane want to maybe punch whoever made Ryan doubt that people want him around. The shy look is back after and Shane decides he likes that hesitant sweetness a lot more than the wavelength of surprised relief. The shyness says more, Shane thinks, of what Ryan thinks of  _ him  _ rather than the world at large. 

An alarm goes off on Ryan’s phone almost as soon as Shane hands it back, startling them both out of the odd trance between them. Ryan shows him the screen with a face that screams of apology; the alarm is titled  _ Booth Time! _ , and it’s obvious Ryan has to go. There is so much more that could happen here, Shane thinks, looking to a future of collabs and maybe half-dates and friendship and all kinds of things. But, those are all things for later, when he thinks he and Ryan can actually talk for a while. For now, Shane smiles and sends him off with a wave of a hand. It only takes a moment for him to want to speak to Ryan again, and another for him not to be able to stop himself.  

“See you at the panel?” Shane says, awkward, and with a question mark that he didn’t mean to let leave his lips. Ryan turns from where he had begun to leave and smiles that soft thing again, nodding and looking at Shane in his piercing way. He’s so pretty and it’s already obvious to Shane that he’s so much more. Shane can barely pull himself out of his thoughts enough to hear Ryan’s exiting line. 

“See you at the panel, Shane.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
